


Miu's Invention: The Dreaminator

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: In celebration for the release for Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Featuring my personal favourite female I love from that game: Miu Iruma as well as Kirumi Tojo. We also have Junko Enoshima featuring in this as well. In this story, Junko is introduced to an invention by Miu: A special device that involves dreams.





	1. Part 1

One day at Hopes Peak Academy, Junko Enoshima walked down the corridor; sighing at the boredom she was experiencing. The corridors were empty of other students, perhaps because Junko was around. They had known about all the stuff she tried to do long ago, trying to cause The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event: The Tragedy. Though she had failed, she still tried to get other; smaller scale plans of hers to work.  
“Urgh... Where’s that maid?” Junko groaned. “Maybe she can keep me company.”  
As she walked down the corridors, she heard some loud noises, like desks being moved in one of the classrooms.  
“Ahahaha!” She heard a familiar laugh. “My golden, genius brain has done it yet again!”  
Junko rolled her eyes.  
“Urgh... Her.” She sighed.  
Junko was curious, approaching the classroom door and knocking on it hard. Out came a tall young woman with long blonde hair, brown coloured goggles on her head. She had bluish-grey eyes, wearing a pink sailor school uniform and matching skirt. She wore black fingerless gloves, white socks and black boots with gold buttons and buckles on them. She also had black straps connected by gold rings on her legs, and over her clothes. The straps for her legs have gold clips that are attached to her white socks. Lastly, she wore a black choker collar and two smaller black collars, around her neck. Her name was Miu Iruma who was known as the Ultimate Inventor.  
“The fuck do you want bitch face?” Miu asked.  
“Shut up slut.” Junko replied.  
“S-S-Slut...?” Miu stuttered, sweating a little.  
Miu was described as having an overly confident, loud personality and a sharp tongue. However, her arrogant personality was only a mask which can drop fairly easily when she is called names, others being angry at her or being ignored; having a personality like a child than what she makes herself out to be.  
“Yeah that’s right.” Junko laughed. “Anyways, you seen Kirumi around?”  
“Ahahaha!” She laughed. “Kirumi’s in here with me, helping me!”  
“Who would want to help a cum dumpster like you?” Junko smirked.  
“C-C-C-Cum dumpster!?” Miu gasped.  
“So, you going to let me in?” Junko questioned.  
“She is busy with my request.” Miu replied. “So go find your own fucking maid to make your fingernails longer!”  
“Nah.” Junko refused.  
She pushed Miu out the way hard, entering the classroom. She looked around, seeing a tall, yellow monitor at the front of the room, wires and a computer attached to it. Junko was surprised, looking around more to see the Ultimate Maid: Kirumi Togo laid on multiple desks with a VR headset and headphones attached to her face. They were connected to the wires attached to the monitor and computer. Miu stood up from the push.  
“Fuck you!” Miu yelled in anger. “You’re such a bitch!”  
“And you're still a little bitch that I have power over.” Junko smiled. “I'm sure people would love to know where you got such impressive and seemingly rare parts from.”  
“Aaaaaaah!” She gasped “Sh-Shut up! Shut up!”  
Miu remembered back. Junko had her special ways to get materials that were extremely difficult to obtain normally. She gave them to Miu to help her with inventing stuff, hoping one day she could invent something interesting that would benefit Junko.  
“Hehe. My lips are sealed... For now.” Junko smirked. “Anyways, what is this?”  
“Ahahaha! Why the fuck should I tell you!?” Miu questioned.  
“So you can brag about it.” Junko replied.  
“... Fine.” Miu smiled. “Get ready to be amazed as the golden genius has invented a special dream machine!”  
Junko crossed her arms, smiling.  
“The gorgeous girl genius whose good looks and golden brain will go down in history! For this device can force people into slumber! The Dreaminator!” Miu announced. “Let them fucking dream about whatever they want and it'll project on the screen! Others can join in mess around and such! I can even use the computer to add so much shit into her dreams, it's fucking crazy! Pretty clever right? Bow down to my genius!”  
“Wow...” Junko smiled. “Impressive.”  
“Ahahahaha! Be wowed! Bow down and thank me like a dog!” Miu chuckled.  
Junko just stood there, observing the monitor, seeing Kirumi’s dream projected on the monitor. Kirumi was in a Victorian-styled dream, fulfilling out requests from royalty types, dishing them up food and cleaning the table.  
“Come on Junks! Bow!” Miu commanded.  
“I ain’t gonna bow.” Junko replied. “I'm not a pussy like you.”  
“P-Pussy!?” Miu shook.  
“The only reason she said yes is because she'll do basically anything you ask!” Junko proclaimed.  
“Exactly! Because I am fucking awesome yeah!” She cheered. “Now bow!”  
“Hah. Make me.” Junko smirked.  
Miu looked down, cowering a little.  
“P... Please?” Miu asked, soft-spoken. “.... Just... Please bow to me before my invention?”  
“Maybe later.” Junko said. “What cha making her dream of?”  
“She makes the dream.” Miu groaned, sighing. “I just implemented some shit inside that she can either think or interact with! Like objects and stuff. I've even been inside and she served me some fucking dream food!”  
Junko grinned to herself. Implementing objects inside of ones dream could be useful for her own needs.  
“Ahahaha! You can even control what she thinks to an extent!” Miu proclaimed.  
Junko was even more interested in that possibility.  
“Anything?” She questioned.  
“I said to an extent fucker!” Miu replied.  
“Ah. Neat thing, you slut.” Junko smiled.  
“S-Slut...” Miu looked down. “Just... P-Praise me or something...”  
“Fine. You're pretty cool at times.” Junko complimented.  
Miu smiled a little, blushing softly. It was rare for her to get compliments from anyone, especially from someone like Junko.  
“So... Why do you want her anyways?” Miu asked.  
“She's a maid that'll do almost anything.” Junko replied.  
“She doesn't want to do you fucking business anyways.” Miu snapped. “She's fast asleep, taking a break and doing my request. So find your own maid!”  
“I want yours!” Junko yelled louder.  
“Aaaaah! H-Hey!” Miu submitted. “S-She's busy so get lost pig breath!”  
“Pfft, fine.” Junko shrugged. “Have fun with your totally not a friend with benefits.”  
She went to walk to the door, knowing how Miu would react.  
“N-No... Wait!” Miu said. “I... Wh-What do you want from me?”  
“I just want someone to hang out with.” Junko smiled.  
“... Y-You can hang out with me...” Miu replied shyly.  
“Oh yeah?” Junko raised an eyebrow.  
Miu nodded, feeling Junko’s hand reach under her chin softly.  
“Alright! See? Being friendly can help!” Junko cheered.  
“... Y-Yes Junko...” Miu replied.  
Junko giggled, smiling at Miu being better around her.  
“Now, no snapping from now on.” Junko ordered. “Or else I won’t keep my lips sealed.”  
Miu panicked, screaming a little, nodding.  
“Good. Now, can you stick me in Kirumi’s dream?” Junko requested.  
“W-Why the fu... Why?” Miu gulped.  
“Hehe. Because I wanna go inside and have some fun!” Junko replied.  
“Wh-What about hanging out with me?” She asked nervously.  
“Later. Besides, don’t you want to test more people going inside of the dream besides yourself?” Junko grinned.  
Miu was silent, before letting out her trademark laughter.  
“That’s correct!” Miu said happily. “Going into Kirumi’s dream is a great idea!”  
Junko smiled as she walked closer to Miu, making her nervous. She leaned into Miu’s ear, whispering inside instructions. Miu’s eyes widened as she gasped.  
“I-I’m not doing that you misshaped boob bitch!” Miu argued. “B-Besides, you just wanna cause fucking despair again right?!”  
Junko laughed.  
“Don’t be stupid trash!” Junko replied. “This girl just wants to have fun! Besides, if you don’t...”  
Miu screamed, getting on her knees. Junko was silent, looking down at Miu submitting.  
“Heh. You knew what I was gonna say!” Junko laughed. “Now, kiss my boot and then let’s do it!”  
She raised her boot, resting it on Miu’s breasts gently. Miu was shaking, going dark red. All she could do was follow Junko’s orders, kissing her boot softly. This only made Junko smile, moving her boot off Miu, clapping her hands.  
“Come on! Come on!” Junko grew impatient. “Set it all up and send me in!”  
Miu nodded, jumping off the floor and heading to her computer. Junko only watched, taking a seat next to Kirumi, smiling. She watched Miu set up a new headset, typing away at her computer. Miu passed her the headset.  
“Stick this on and I’ll send you in.” Miu requested.  
Junko did as she was asked, sticking her headset on, leaning back as Miu continued to work. It didn’t take long for the headset to turn on, Junko entering inside the world of Kirumi’s dream...


	2. Part 2

Junko Enoshima entered Kirumi Tojo's dream. She found herself in a Victorian styled bedroom, sitting on the foot of the bed. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing that she was in a royal-Queen outfit; a crown on her head like her Queen personality would wear in the real world. Junko only grinned, what she told Miu to do was a success. She stood up, whistling away as she observed her surroundings. Even Junko was amazed at how detailed this dream of Kirumi’s was, almost like Kirumi had been in a place, exactly like this one outside of her dreams. Suddenly, she heard a voice that echoed across the bedroom. It didn’t take long for Junko to realise it was Miu Iruma’s.  
“Can you hear me egomaniac?” Miu spoke, laughing.  
“I can, desperate slut.” Junko repled.  
“Sl-Sl-Slut!?” Miu yelled, her voice going soft afterwards. “I'm not desperate...”   
“Anyways, now I look like the Queen that I am.” Junko chuckled. “This place is pretty awesome.”  
“I know right? Fucking crazy!” Miu cheered. “She's acting like she's over a hundred years old. So old-fashioned!”  
Junko stood up from the bed, walking towards the door. She opened it slightly, looking down each end of the corridor. Just as she thought, there were barely any people around, most likely sat down being serviced by Kirumi.  
“Hey, maid girl!” Junko called up, opening the door wide.  
She waited, hearing footsteps coming towards her. She smirked, seeing Kirumi emerge in her normal maid outfit. Kirumi looked a little surprised at the sight of Junko being in her dreams.  
“J-Junko?” Kirumi questioned. “What are you doing here?”  
“Heh.” Junko smirked.  
“My apologies.” Kirumi bowed. “I was just so surprised to see you in my dream.”  
“She’s real Kirumi!” Miu echoed.  
“Understood. But why are you here?” Kirumi questioned.  
“To see you.” Junko smiled. “Also, I require your services.”   
“Very well.” Kirumi immediately replied with a warm smile. “How can I be of assistance?”  
Junko smirked, walking to the bed once again. Without any word, she yanked off her boots, throwing them at Kirumi. She caught them, looking at Junko’s big boots.  
“How do I keep them from stinking?” Junko questioned, placing her red nail polished feet on the floor.  
Kirumi moved her head close, sniffing them gently.  
“Oh my...” She said in surprise. “Well, how often do you wash your feet?”  
“Not very.” Junko replied.  
“You really should wash your feet at least once a day.” Kirumi explained. “Did Miu also have your smell replicated in my dream? I am impressed.”  
“Heh. That's all me.” Junko replied.  
"Don't take the credit from my genius brain, bitch!" Miu argued.  
Kirumi smiled, sniffing again.   
“Regardless, you should also get yourself from boot freshener. After using it for a week, the smell will go away.” Kirumi requested.  
“Mind cleaning them?” Junko asked, wiggling her toes. “Get real close.”  
Miu chuckled to herself.  
“Please wait here.” Kirumi bowed.  
She left the room to get some things to help with Junko’s problem. As soon as she left, Miu burst out laughing.  
“Fucking moron!" Miu yelled.  
“What?” Junko questioned.  
"You're not trying to make her mindless right?" Miu questioned.  
“Maybe...” Junko teased.  
"Go right ahead and kill yourself then." Miu replied. “You make her fucking mindless like a dog, you collapse her trial of thought and the motherfucking dream collapses.”  
Junko only raised an eyebrow in response.  
“Ahahaha!” Miu laughed. “If that happens while a bitch like you is inside there, they'll die."  
“Heh, you don’t get me.” Junko rolled her eyes.  
“No fucking person does!” Miu shouted. “But I'm not kidding! Honestly, I could kill you right now. Stab you in the neck. But you wanna do it yourself, fine by fucking me!”  
“Oh, you wanna stab me?” Junko questioned.  
“If I did, I would've fucking done it!” Miu yelled. “But you said you'd hang out with me after!"  
“Indeed.” Junko smiled. “Though you wouldn’t kill me anyways. I know you.”  
She waited for a response from Miu, who was silent.  
“You can take off my boots, dog.” Junko ordered.  
“D-Dog!?” Miu panicked.  
“Do it.” Junko commanded. “I know you want to.”  
Miu outside of the dream shook a little, walking over to Junko’s sleeping body slowly. She took off Junko’s boots slowly, immediately getting a whiff of the strong smell from them. Inside the dream, Junko could just feel her feet tingle, the sounds of moans from Miu. The tingles got worse almost immediately, Junko unaware of what was happening. Though it did not bother her. 

It didn’t take long after for Kirumi to walk in, holding a sponge and a bucket filled of warm, soapy water. She knelt in front of Junko who was wiggling her toes more smiling. She dipped the sponge into the warm water.  
“Your toes look ready for some cleaning Junko.” Kirumi smiled.  
“Correction: My big stinky feet.” She teased.  
“Not stinky for long.” Kirumi said.  
She took them into her hands, scrubbing them with the wet sponge gently. This made Junko moan softly as she looked down the maid scrub her feet clean. Kirumi smiled, scrubbing her toes next.  
“Of course, I shall do this when we awaken too.” Kirumi smiled. “A completed request in a dream does not count.”  
Junko only chuckled, watching the maid clean her soles and toes, inspecting them real close. The feeling of someone cleaning her feet brought Junko pleasure as she moaned softly. Kirumi washed, wanting to make sure they were clean of any filth as well as the smell. She continued for a while till she took a whiff of Junko’s feet, smelling far better than previously.  
“Much better.” Kirumi smiled. “Though I presume they smell just as bad in reality.”  
“Hehe... So clean...” Junko moaned in relaxation and pleasure.  
“Not yet. I must fulfil my request.” Kirumi explained.  
She stood up, drying her hands on a hand cloth.  
“Please wake up and ask Miu to wake me up so I can tend to them personally.” Kirumi requested.  
“Alright.” Junko smirked. “However, they may be much dirtier now. I have the trash cleaning them outside.”

Junko forced herself to wake up from Kirumi’s Victorian dream. As soon as she woke up however, she heard the sounds of loud moans. Junko sat up a little, seeing Miu on top of a desk right at her feet. Miu had her bottoms down to her ankles, sat in a seated position so she could spread her legs out. She rubbed Junko’s foot between her legs, blushing and drooling. Junko only laughed, seeing Miu enjoy herself just with Junko’s foot.  
“Aw, my hypnotic feet have struck again!” Junko yelled.  
Miu looked at Junko, gasping in shock. Normally she would stop, but she just continued to rub Junko’s foot against her crotch more.  
“Don't fucking care, don't fucking care!” Miu cried out.   
“You can’t resist the lure of my feet.” Junko moaned.  
“I... I can too...” Miu moaned. “You foot prostitute.”  
“Then do so, you obedient bitch.” Junko teased.  
Miu wanted to teach Junko a lesson and resist her feet. But, she enjoyed the feeling so much; doing so would be impossible at this point. Besides, there was no turning back now.  
“D-Don’t tell anyone...” Miu blushed.  
“So you do obey.” Junko raised an eyebrow.  
“I-I do...” Miu replied softly.  
Junko only watched Miu embarrass herself, wiggling her free foot, making Miu stare at it.  
“P-Please keep rubbing your foot against me.” Miu begged.  
“No.” Junko replied.  
Miu screamed, gasping in shock. Junko pulled her foot away from Miu, smiling.  
“Don’t worry. Just do as I say and I’ll grant you your desire.” Junko ordered.  
She looked at a sleeping Kirumi.  
“She can’t wake up unless for force her to right?” Junko questioned.  
“Damn right.” Miu replied.  
Junko leaned over, whispering to Miu a list of instructions. And with those instructions, Miu followed them as quick as she could. These instructions included putting a dream version of Junko into Kirumi’s dream and having it pleasure Kirumi. Afterwards, Miu laid next to Kirumi, spreading her legs. Junko laughed, sitting in between them. Miu blushed as Junko placed her feet in between the legs of both Miu and Kirumi and began to rub their crotches slowly. Miu immediately moaned louder as Kirumi blushed, moaning softly. Junko looked at the screen of the Dreaminator, seeing Kirumi in the bedroom moaning as the dream Junko pleasured her with her feet. Junko herself grinned to herself, watching both ladies enjoy themselves from just Junko’s feet. Junko knew that Kirumi would enjoy cleaning her dirty bare feet once she was through with them. It didn’t take long for Miu to cum all over Junko’s foot, pleasing her.  
“I shall enjoy using your invention Miu.” Junko moaned. “We’ll give our friends such wonderful dreams.”  
Miu only panted as Junko laughed, The Dreaminator in her hands now since Miu would do anything for her.


End file.
